


Forget The Stars

by Cozy_coffee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any Beautiful Trauma





	Forget The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



As night darkens the town, Tony holds his breath, fearing what is to come. Nightmares haunt him more and more with each passing night. They sneak into his dreams, the ripples of fear haunting him, his chest overwhelmingly tight until he gasps with hushed breaths.

The haunting thoughts and fear in his heart creep deep inside him, taunting him that he will never find happily ever after; there will always be death and destruction, the people that he loves dying beneath his feet as he is unable to save them. 

Every muscle in his body tight and shaking as he writhes on the bed. The bedspread feel sandpaper rough beneath his body, scratching him as he fights to dream of happier times for him and Pepper. He thinks of goodness, the two of them moving away, far, far away to a cozy cottage in the woods with a lake and a big yard, perfect for a little girl to play in. 

Tony wakes in a cold sweat, letting out huffing gasps that roughly rattle his ribcage, his heart thundering in his chest like a train roaring down the tracks and his muscles trembling continuously. He clenches his eyelids shut, hands clutching at the bed sheets. His body is shaky, his chest heaves as he fights to draw in a breath of air that is not there. His heart beats like a battle drum, and if he were to put his hand over his heart, he swears he could feel it kick violently. He feels like crying, yet he holds the tears in.

Gentle arms quickly give him peace, Pepper pulling him into her arms, cuddling him and brushing a gentle hand through his slick, damp hair before softly pressing a kiss to his cheek.

His breathing is rough and for a second he cannot find air, but then Pepper whispers to him “Just breathe, sweetheart. You are safe with me,” and suddenly like magic his lungs fill with cool air and the tension which had filled his body vanishes. All that remain are the tears. 

Tony could feel the wet tears tumble down his cheeks, and he quickly rubs them away hazily, not wishing to let Pepper see him caught up in the madness of his dark dreams. She gives him a kind smile, one that says ‘you don’t have to be brave for me,’ and Tony smiles softly, feeling more at ease with Pepper so close by. 

For a while they don’t speak, instead his shudders slowly subside until exhaustion makes him weary. He slumps heavy, boneless into Pepper’s arms, laying his head on her chest as she arms circle his waist to keep him locked in a safe haven of love.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1037086.html?thread=112682782#t112682782)


End file.
